


Drabble After A Close Shave

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Drabble After A Close Shave

She leans in to rub her cheek against his, and feels a stroke of sandpaper, bringing blood to the surface of her skin and making her lips sting, raw, as if she had bitten into a chilli pepper. 

At her knee, the rasp of days-old stubble sparks motes of electric pleasure, scattering randomly at first, then dancing up her thighs, as if showing the way.

A week goes by, and his beard is now soft and pliable, and gently brushes against her as he drags his mouth from her breasts and down, down, to meet with the whorled hair between her legs, and taste her eagerly.


End file.
